Ty Lee vs Hakoda's Anatomy
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: A short escapade between Hakoda and Ty Lee as they hide from the Fire Nation among the long lost fire tribe. connected to my hentai naughty challenges but neither from part 1 or the soon to be part 2.


**"Ty Lee vs. Hakoda's Anatomy"** by **Dr. Abraxas** 2012-01-28

As Ty Lee raised her shirt those hands groped a final clutch of skin to feel their warmth even through fabric. The way those fingers curled onto and penetrated into flesh sent a shiver through her body. It was beyond erotic, there was just something raw and powerful, something pure about generating that kind of excitement with a male.

She looked up to see that unique expression - lips agape, eyes wide - she stroked his cheek, she pinched that patch of beard atop his chin.

He brought his face to her lips...

Their kiss was gentle as the grope continued with its violence.

At length they nestled into an embrace that continued for many, many breaths.

Hakoda sighed and gave a chuckle as he traced her cheek with his finger - pale to tawny skin to skin. She seemed so virginal, so inexperienced ... yet she was not and it only spurred that passion. He wanted to give into lusts he could not fully comprehend.

Ty Lee clasped her hands to his hands. His eyes went from her face to her bosom - still cloaked. She pursed her lips and gave each and every palm a kiss.

As the sun set, the hut the fire-tribe provided plunged into swaths of red, the forest, its trees, its leaves, rumbled...

"That was so very, very sweet of you," Hakoda smiled, "you were right, they were fun and perky..."

Ty Lee giggled, bringing his palms to her breasts.

"How long was it for you?"

"Ages."

With an arm about the waist, the male stepped to the rear of the hut, to a bunk...

Ty Lee sat.

"Let me show you what I got."

He untied the rope of belt and his shorts tumbled about his feet.

Ty Lee leaned into the sight.

It was dim yet there was enough light to see his offerings.

She chuckled curious and amused.

"You're soft!"

"Yes ... at the moment..."

Excited, she grasped and squeezed his hands, she dragged him closer and closer as he removed his shirt.

Ty Lee brushed her finger around his penis at its foreskin. Hakoda's swell of head was snug between his two, little testes - the scrotum felt like butter against her grip despite its ridges. As she stroked his length (or lack of it) he twitched. As she kissed it from base to tip, he seemed to lengthen and widen and even to darken. Now it appeared though not yet erect that it aimed at her face. She allowed his foreskin covered glans into her palm and brought his penis to her lips. Her kiss exposed more and more of that violet flesh as he throbbed surging longer and wider...

"There... There, girl..."

Ty Lee gazed up at Hakoda, greeted again by that face which turned to smile. Still admiring that expression, she grasped his tip, she stroked his shaft, retracting that foreskin... The curl of his lips. The quiver of his mouth. The knot of his brow. All of it revealed a wordless even soundless gasp.

Ty Lee moved aside and motioned Hakoda to join the bunk.

He sat with his left leg spread over her right leg. With his right arm supporting his body, his left arm embracing her body. With his face settled above her shoulder to kiss her skin wherever it would be exposed.

"Oh, god, Ty Lee..."

"I love what you got..."

He shivered against her as he moaned and groaned and vocalized his surge of passion like an animal. His leg and arm pressed and tightened. His lips veered from kiss to lick. As all of those expressions of intimacies gave way to truer and truer brutish instinct.

"You are getting so hard ... so hard ... oh, my, Hakoda..."

Ty Lee rubbed just his foreskin up and down his violet glans. With her thumb and finger together she teased where his tip oozed. With her grip at the rim of his head she explored, feeling every single detail of his flesh, reveling at the way it succumbed to her touch.

Suddenly there was a growl and she looked, gazed at Hakoda's wolf-like expression of teeth, his eyes watery, azure like the heat of Azula's flame. And, she felt before she saw, her hand got wet. Turning she exalted "you're watering, you're watering..." as his juice spurted out of his tip...

Exhausted, Hakoda reclined into Ty Lee, his face against her bud of breast. She wrapped her arms about his shoulders. He latched tight onto her waist. Together, in within that quiet of sunset, they watched and waited...

**END**


End file.
